Endless Summers
by The Living Fantasy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots starring two of the most beloved casts in the history of RPG games and anime/manga in Japan, all written/created/thought of during the summer.
1. Three Swords Chapter 1

A/N: So this will the first of a series of bits and bobs written/created/thought of during... you guessed it, last summer (thus comes the title of this fanfiction). In this case, this is the first few paragraphs of an upcoming project (see my profile), Three Swords, an InuYasha and Final Fantasy VII crossover. These aren't revised either, but are due to change soon, so please, keep watch and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor Final Fantasy VII.

Plot: While Sora listens to stories he's never heard before, he never thought that any of them were true... until one day.

* * *

"Wait, I want to know everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"For you, my dear, I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

20 years prior

"Sir, you have a call on Line 2." his secretary called out over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off the screen in front of her once.

Genesis groaned as he lifted his feet off the table and proceeded to search for his PHS - and closing his LOVELESS copy shut along the way - somewhere on the middle of his already messed up desk, wherever it was. Trust Zack to clean up your office on a rainy day, the SOLDIER mused to himself before answering his message.

"Hello?" he answered while leaning on the side of his door, trying not to sound as weary as possible.

"Genesis." Damn. Sephiroth. The redhead immediately perked up.

"Why Sephiroth, long time, no see." As if on cue, another voice entered through Genesis' ear.

"Gen, it's only been a week." Angeal. Wait a second, if he's in Sephiroth's office, where's Zack? Genesis quickly dropped the decision of asking the question once he heard the SOLDIER 2nd Class's voice drift in the background.

"Genesis? Is that you? I can't believe you're still here!" Said SOLDIER snorted. Still here, my ass.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return..." Genesis recited dreamily with his eyes half-closed, due to his two friends' annoyance.

"LOVELESS, Act V." Sephiroth replied bitterly. "This is no time to fool around, Commander." Said SOLDIER raised his eyebrow. Since when did Sephiroth Crescent act so moody all of the sudden?

"Alright, _General_," The redhead pronounced his best friend's formal title as mockingly as he could. "What. Happened?"

"There is no need to say every word as clearly, I of all people can hear you perfectly well," the General responded irritably. "We've been recruited in a mission by Director Lazard himself regarding a serious incident in one of Hojo's labs." From then on did Zack's voice started with the questions.

"Does this include all four of us?" Genesis rolled his eyes. Any time now and Angeal would be back to protective mentor mode, whatever you called those touchy moments during a time of danger, give or take five seconds from now.

"Yes, puppy, all four of us, don't get excited though or you'll have to take a permanent vacation in Costa del Sol, and I mean it." Yes, Angeal could get serious whenever he wanted to. As far as Genesis knew, the "puppy" was practically jumping in excitement by now.

"Now I get to bring Spiky! He'll be so surprised!" Zack dashed out of the exit searching for his little chocobo before Angeal quickly explained to the slowly growing suspicious faces of Genesis and Sephiroth that Spiky was just another nickname of a cadet named Cloud Strife, a close friend of Zack's.

"So are you saying that we all assemble in Sephiroth's office and go down into one of Hojo's labs right now, no matter what the cost?" Genesis asked dully with various hints of sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"As soon as possible." Sephiroth confirmed before hanging up.

The redhead sighed and plopped down on his seat for several seconds before jumping up suddenly, surprising his secretary for only a few crucial moments before she resumed doing her work, then rushed to his apartment on the top of the ShinRa building, aka the SOLDIER floor in order to get himself prepared for what seemed to be a very dangerous mission.


	2. Three Swords Chapter ?

"Here." The warrior tossed him a heart shaped locket rusted slightly at the edges, yet still intact. Sephiroth regarded the shiny object now in his outstretched hands. He looked up to see Raiden sitting with his knees crossed and plucking at the fire with a thin branch. A faint red line could be seen around his neck, indicating the locket's previous owner only a few seconds ago.

Everyone stared. Even Genesis' cackling ceased, thank goodness, although that was soon to be ignored, for it was Inuyasha who was the first to recover and break the silence.

"You... wear a locket; around your neck? Since when?" Next was Kagome, who made sure to silence the hanyo with a resounding thump, making several people nearby chuckle.

"Inuyasha! When will you ever learn to mind your own business?" Groggily the hanyo rubbed his head painfully and winced when he reached the bruised mark. Raiden smiled and shook his head for a moment before answering Inuyasha's question.

"Nice guess, hanyo, but let me be the one to let you know this first: this locket is of no importance to me, therefore our silver-haired friend over here can have it if he wants." The warrior replied, gesturing at Sephiroth as he referred to him.

Once more as Raiden resumed tending to the only source of light the whole group had before dawn, everyone started chatting again, due to Sephiroth's regret, seeing that a certain Tifa Lockhart had caught his eye and that Genesis had to make fun of him for it while Angeal stood by silently trying hard not to laugh and Zack bounced happily around the place like he always did, but more hyperactively this time, the Silver General suspected, since it was his cousin who they were talking about.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth angrily and tried not to growl at his friends, some of who were now making faces at him and pointing at the unsuspecting woman beside him (who was gazing at the sky and not paying attention to anyone else at the time), especially Genesis. This cannot be happening, the Silver General thought as he glowered at his redhead friend making fun of him at the moment.

A/N: And I'm done! This is shorter than last time, I know, but I promise that the next time I update, it will be a little longer than this one, though I can't exactly make any good promises, can't I? Kidding, just getting a little caught up watching K-dramas, movies, etc. and stuff like that. It is during the March Break, after all. Until next time!


	3. White Tiger, Azure Dragon Chapter 1

A/N: *sigh* I don't believe it. This like the third chapter I'm publishing in less than a week. I'm on a roll! -shrugs- Anyways, the following excerpt is of the sequel to Three Swords, therefore there are some characters, namely OCs whom you have never heard of before. I'm sorry I can't explain all of them, though you'll find out afterwards once said story is published.

**White Tiger, Azure Dragon Chapter 1: Subtle Meetings**

Toya groaned in frustration and slapped his forehead with his hand where he stood. _I hate the summer vacation,_ the brunet thought as he slumped down on a grassy spot in the middle of the field where he and the others who came along were, though Toya paid none of them any attention. _I hate the summer vacation,_ he repeated over and over again in his mind. _I hate, I hate, I hate…_

"Toya." The teenager looked up to see his father standing over him, hand outstretched. Toya begrudgingly accepted his parent's offer and grumbled all the while as he did so before joining his best friend, Sora, to discuss the difficult matters of the present with.

"So," Toya started once all was silent. "How was it?" Unfortunately, his friend wasn't in the best of moods to talk, and so the brunette had no choice but to leave Sora alone and wandered off to a separate corner. Yet there had to be some worthless challenges along the way.

"Hey!" One of the grownups shouted after the retreating teenager. "Watch out over there, there are demons hiding in the shadows waiting for dinner which is most likely going to be you if you're not careful enough!" His voice was rudely interrupted by Toya's thoughts running hastily through his mind.

_Blah, blah, blah, don't care, never will, _Toya thought and proceeded to continue his seemingly foolish pace to everyone else now witnessing the scene before them.

"Oi, kid!" This time it was one of the other teenagers besides Toya and Sora. "D'you hear Inuyasha? He said to s_tay away_! Obviously you must be that deaf to not listen to him, huh?"

"Leave him alone," Sora whispered to no one in particular and stared blankly ahead where his friend was probably heading towards his apparent death. From what he heard his parents talk about this world last night at home was that they couldn't use any materia here, and that mako enhancements tend to vanish overnight, a very bad sign indeed for SOLDIERs like his father and himself, just like what happened last time, whatever that meant.

A/N: Right. Toya's father is Genesis, you know Inuyasha -rolls eyes-, and Sora... um, actually I don't really know if you'd approve of his parents. Oh well. Guess you'll find out next chapter. It will be way longer than this one, I know, you're like, "Didn't the author say that last time?", well, I deeply apologize for my mistake and I hope to make up for it next time. Really! So until next time!


	4. Three Swords Chapter 1 (Original)

**Three Swords**

**Chapter 1: Escape of the Giant Chocobo (no kidding)**

If Sephiroth knew this is what he'd expected, he would've hesitated when he was asked to become High General of the ShinRa Army. He didn't register so that Hojo could take his shots every once in a while or so. He accepted because he wanted to help this world, make it better in a way.

But never did he want to do this. Sephiroth sighed as he finished his paperwork and proceeded to continue on another. Nope. What would he give to be as carefree as Genesis when reading LOVELESS, he had no idea.

Suddenly, the General could feel a faint buzzing in a far corner of his desk in the office he was working in. Thanks to his sharp hearing due to mako exposure, Sephiroth could hear his PHS just fine.

The General reached over to his electronic device and went to answer the receiver, whoever it was. He flipped open his cellphone.

"Hello?" Sephiroth tried not to sound like he was weary as much as possible.

"Uhhh… is that you, Seph?" Zack. Angeal's student. Apparently what drew him to Zack in the first place was the fact was that his level was beyond those in SOLDIER 2nd Class as far as he knew.

"Fair. What brings this unfortunate accident to make you call me while I'm working? And please, drop the unnecessary nickname."

"Oh. Never mind." The General raised one eyebrow questionably. Something's up.

"What happened?"

"Well… Angeal was getting his shot in Hollander's lab and I wasn't allowed…"

"Of course you weren't, Fair, at cause of the damage you have made in the past when you are restless."

"Okay! I'm sorry. Anyways, so I was bored and went into Hojo's lab – "

"You WHAT?!" Possibly Genesis over the phone. This must be serious indeed. On the other side, however, Zack didn't seem to be bothered at all whatsoever.

"Yeah, I did, so there was this chocobo in one of those mako tubes or whatever you call them. And Gaia, it was big!" Trust Zack to make confessions whenever he gets excited.

"And…?" Genesis's voice seemed skeptical.

"So I accidentally broke the barrier with my sword and… poof! Escape of the Giant Chocobo, what we're going to tell the media tomorrow morning if it ever gets serious, that is."

"…" Sephiroth was speechless, and so did Genesis, but it was him who regained his composure first, the redhead.

"OH, SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL THEM, AREN'T YOU?! Escape of the Giant Chocobo, my butt…" After a few scuffs and such as, Genesis finally relented a murmur before he hanged up along with Zack.

Sephiroth shrugged and was about to continue his work when Angeal stumbled upon his office, gasping.

"Angeal." Even though said SOLDIER 1st Class was his best friend it didn't make a whole lot of difference in his way of addressing people, only that Sephiroth used his first name instead of last.

"Sephiroth!" It wasn't a surprise that Angeal's skin was slightly paler than before, as usual. "Zack – "

"With Genesis. You should help them, since a giant chocobo is on the loose at the moment." The SOLDIER nodded before resuming his search for his lost puppy (undoubtedly another nickname made out of fondness for his student), not before pulling Sephiroth with him.

Normally Sephiroth would resist, but he decided not to, obviously Angeal was doing this for a reason. This continued until they reached their destination.

Angeal rubbed his eyes twice before looking on the gigantic creature. Sephiroth's face remained impassive as usual, although some witnesses swore they saw his eyes widen at least an inch ever since the incident. Zack was right, he wasn't exaggerating at all.

The situation must be really serious if the Turks were there, too. Zack and Genesis were in the midst of a battle while Cloud, a cadet and friend of Zack's, Aerith (Zack's girlfriend) and Tifa (Cloud's childhood friend, they grew up together in Nibelheim) were standing in the sidelines, unsure of what to do.

Angeal's student was doing fine, along with Genesis, even though it was amusing to see him off control for once. Genesis finished the monster off by yelling a spell using one of his materia (undoubtedly fire), and the animal collapsed dead on the floor.

In the meanwhile, Hojo was maybe fuming over the loss of one of his fresh specimens in one of his labs somewhere. Sephiroth shuddered at the thought. His appointment with the mad scientist was a little less in 2 hours and he was looking forward to it no less than he usually does.

"Angeal!" Rufus ShinRa, president of ShinRa and successor of his lately deceased father, stormed over to the two SOLDIERs and practically yelled into said commander's face. If it weren't for the fatal decision which resulted in Rufus being chosen president, Sephiroth could've finished him off then and there. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Mr. President." Sephiroth could barely conceal the dislike for the blonde in his voice. Rufus shoved a piece of paper angrily in front of Angeal nose, immune to Sephiroth's attempt at politeness.

"Do you know what this is?" He whispered in a deadly tone. Sephiroth could feel Angeal stiffening beside him. He gingerly took the piece of paper in his hand.

"A memo, from what I've heard." Rufus let exasperation cross over his face, regardless of his reputation.

"Not just any memo, Commander, but look!" The blonde pointed his finger several times at the body outline in the letter.

"It's a notice, by Shiva!" Rufus shouted. "This is the third time Zack has been excused by at least one of the scientists to consider your decision of making him 1st Class!" He folded it hastily in half before handing it to Angeal so that he could look at it again in private.

"One more time, one more, and there will be a good chance of Zackary Fair being stuck in 2nd Class for the rest of his life, no matter how many times he has proved his honour in battle." With that, he marched off into the corner followed by a slightly unnerved Tseng along with some of the Turks.

Angeal unfolded the paper and quickly read through it twice before folding it back neatly with a sigh, he then walked over to Zack and the others with Sephiroth tagging behind.

The hyperactive 2nd Class reached them with a happy look in his eyes while Genesis was forced to restrain him several times so that Sephiroth and Angeal wouldn't get knocked over with a bear hug like last time.

"Hey!" Zack greeted them with a grin. Genesis in turn glared at the overreacting SOLDIER as he tried to catch up with him.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk. A really long time since Genesis has been like this. Unfortunately for him, Genesis saw the unwelcomed look of humour appear on his friend's face and tried unsuccessfully to wipe it off.

"Shut it, General." He grumbled as he neared Angeal. "It was the squirt's fault, I was dragged into this."

Zack opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. Suddenly a bright, pink light illuminated the whole hallway. Dazzling, except that the exposure to that much brightness half-blinded everyone inside the room.

"Gaaah!" Out of all the others, Reno's voice could be heard the most. "What is this?!"

Rufus didn't sound happy either. "I demand who is behind this!"

Sephiroth couldn't make a comment on this, no matter how hard he tried. To him it seemed that only Angeal, Genesis and he were the most conflicted from the pain. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the light ceased. But what was more surprising was where they were.

The clearing in which was surrounding them was covered with grass and had several trees outlining the field. A huge tree was in sight, also a well and so was a village. They were on top of a small hill. The sky was clear and wavy grass enveloped the group. Clearly, none of them were on Gaia at the moment.

"What the –" Reno snapped back to reality the first. "Where on Gaia are we?"

"I think that just answered your question, Reno: we're not." Tseng grumbled as he struggled to stand up, yet failed. "By the looks of this place, we time-traveled."

Everyone remained frozen for several moments before Genesis broke the silence.

"If that's true than do YOU have any idea where are we?!" Genesis's face made a perfect match with his hair.

"By taking note of the area we are in, I assume we are in Wutai." The head Turk's statement didn't really help answer said SOLDIER's question either.

"… This is some kind of construction of a new vacation resort in process, isn't it, and thanks to Mr. Fair over here (whom Genesis glowered at while he spoke), we got transported because of this… bird, now deceased."

Tseng nodded slowly. "Perhaps. The best question to describe this situation is _when_ are we rather than _where_ are we."

"Right." Zack tapped two fingers on his chin thoughtfully as he tried to get it into his head. "So you're saying we're in ancient Wutai, as in feudal." He paused before adding with his eyes widened, "We're in Wutai?!"

"No, according to Tseng, we're in _feudal_ Wutai, remember?" Rufus replied back while brushing various specks of dirt off his clothes.

Zack sighed and resigned to the ground cross-legged. Angeal moved over to join him when his face perked up. He looked over at Sephiroth and Genesis and a wave of terror and fear washed over the three of them. Tseng was one of the few who noticed the tension and became worried too.

"What is it, what's happening?" The others heard the commotion and remained silent.

Angeal pulled out one of his materia and chanted a spell quickly under his breath. Nothing happened. He cursed and tried a second time. Again, no results. He shared a look with Sephiroth before announcing the bad news, "It's not working."

"What's not working?" Genesis asked irritably.

"The materia. It's acting as if…" Angeal couldn't bring himself to say the possible reason. Unfortunately, most of them realized and started gathering their materia among them, including the rest of the SOLDIERs.

"Does this mean…" Genesis whispered as a wild look crossed his face. His friend confirmed his question with a nod and turned to Sephiroth. The General looked sideways before reluctantly replying to everyone listening.

"There is no Lifestream here. We are in another world."

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome stood as she towered over the hanyo's slumped form in Kaede's hut. He was trying not to be concerned of her presence but was not really sure. He was in deep trouble this time, and she knew it.

"Whaddya want, Kag, I'm tired already." Inuyasha yawned in order to prove his point. His friend in turn only remained where she was, unmoving. Sango and Miroku weren't helping either, being outside and all. Inuyasha snorted. As if he'd expect Shippo to come to his rescue, the little troublemaker.

A bonk on the head woke him up, alright. The hanyo rubbed his head painfully as he gritted his teeth at Kagome.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a big jerk, that's what!"

"What did I even do?"

"Eating Shippo's favourite treat after all the trouble I went to get it for him, now OSUWARI!"

_Thump._ Inuyasha hit the ground face-first leaving a bruise on his face which will eventually heal later on, the subjugation beads around his neck glowing a bright pink before the light subsided into nothing.

Kagome leaned forward until she was about the same level with the hanyo's temporarily crumpled form before reaching over to tug one of his ears gently with a little smile on her face, eyes closed.

"Now that you've behaved nicely, I'll cook you some ramen right now!"

_Good idea._ Inuyasha was about to agree with her heartily when a strange smell hit the air. He lifted his head and sniffed tentatively twice before scrunching his eyebrows. _Strange,_ he thought.

"Hey Kagome, you feel any jewel shards lately?" The miko paused in her doings and stayed for a moment before shaking her head.

Sango and Miroku entered the doorway with Shippo on Kirara following behind and proceeded to demand the two if they'd sensed anything weird lately. Kagome shook her head again.

"No, although Inuyasha said the same thing just a few seconds ago."

There was no sound in the room. The hanyo decided that the only way to find out is to go towards it, whatever it was. Another new minion of Naraku's, perhaps? No, they were definitely human, yet not.

"Well," Inuyasha said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I guess we'll have to go then."

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she drew her bow and arrows from the yellow backpack of hers she would carry with during most of her travels. "Who knows, this could make a difference after all."

* * *

A/N: I guess you guys are really confused, huh? Like, first of all the first chapter did say "Three Swords Chapter 1", am I right? Well, about a year ago (or more) I first wrote this, then rewrote it again for one reason. The chocobo. It was too random anyway. Though, if you do like the original better and prefer it to be the first chapter for my upcoming story instead... oh well.


End file.
